The purpose of this study is to determine the effectiveness of chromium polynicotinate supplementation to standard antidepressant therapy in the treatment of dysthymic disorder or major depression. A recent report found that the addition of chromium supplementation to antidepressant treatment was effective in 5 patients. The possible mechanism for such putative effectiveness could involve increased utilization of glucose by nerve cells in the brain, or enhancement of neurotransmitters (chemical messengers in the brain), such as serotonin or norepinephrine, that are felt to play a role in regulating mood.